Skarpety w awokado i spalone naleśniki
by Lampira7
Summary: Sytuacja się odwróciła i to Matt jest poważnie rany, a Peter nie wie, co zrobić. Na szczęście Daredevil ma przyjaciół, którzy pomogą.


**Tytuł:** Skarpety w awokado i spalone naleśniki  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** avocado socks and burnt pancakes  
 **Autor:** aloneintherain  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Bohaterowie:** Matt i Peter  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/4497936

 **Skarpety w awokado i spalone naleśniki**

Peter stał na środku swojego salonu. Czuł się na granicy załamania, częściowo ze względu na krew, która moczyła jego strój, ale głównie z powodu wzrastającej paniki.

— Czy nie jest zazwyczaj na odwrót? — powiedział Peter. — Dziewięć na dziesięć przypadków jestem tym, który leży na podłodze krwawiąc, więc nie wiem co mam zrobić. Karetka jest...

— Nie... — wydyszał Matt.

Miał otwarte usta, gdy starał się zaczerpnąć powierza. Wargi mu lśniły, a skóra wokół nich była rozerwana i krwawiła.

— Tak, jasne że nie — zgodził się Peter. — Żadnych karetek. Eee. Dam ci ręczniki. Pewnie zakrwawiłeś już cały koc. Chcesz poduszkę?

Matt patrzył beznamiętnie w miejsce, gdzie powinien stać Peter, robiąc wszystko co możliwe, aby pokazać jak bardzo jest pod wrażeniem pielęgniarskich umiejętności młodzieńca.

— Dooobrze — powiedział powoli Peter, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś znaku lub wskazówki jak pomóc poszkodowanej osobie leżącej tuż przed nim. — Czyli również żadnej poduszki. Co powiesz na szklankę wody? Nie chcesz być odwodniony...

Matt wyciągnął rękę w stronę stolika. Jego zraniony bok zaprotestował przeciwko ruchowi. Rana ponownie zaczęła krwawić, krew przemykała między palcami przyciśniętymi mocno do uszkodzenia. Matt skinął słabo w stronę stolika, na którym spoczywał jego telefon.

— Claire — wykrztusił Matt. — Za...zadzwoń do Claire...

— Kim jest Claire? — Ramiona Matta opadły, a oczy zamknęły się. Jego ciało nie było już zwojem napięcia i bólu, ale bezwładnym skupiskiem bezużytecznych kończyn. — Podwójny D? Matt!

— Claire. — Matt mruknął słowo na małym wydechu, zanim stracił kontrolę i zemdlał.

Peter stał na środku pokoju z telefonem Matta w dłoni. Cała krew, która była na nim, nie należała na niego.

— Pieprzyć to. — Zadecydował Peter i nacisnął przycisk na telefonie w sposób losowy.

OoO

Gdy Matt zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, ktoś ocierał bawełnianą szmatką jego ciało. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł pulsujący ból w całym ciele. Starał się go ignorować, gdy starał się usiąść pomimo cierpienia.

— Och, nie. Nie rób tego. — Usłyszał głos Claire. Jedna z jej rąk delikatnie naciskała na niego, aż nie położył się ponownie. — Jesteś poważnie ranny, Matt. Nie ruszaj się.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

— Zostałeś zraniony w walce — wyjaśniła Claire. — Zwykła środa dla ciebie.

Matt mógł stwierdzić, że jest w mieszkaniu, było to dość oczywiste. Było ono małe i nieznane, z łazienką połączoną z sypialnią oraz salonem z otwartą kuchnią. Dzięki małemu, otwartemu oknu dźwięki Nowego Jorku dryfowały do środka. Ruch uliczny, syreny policyjne i głosy sąsiadów krzyczących na siebie. Przypuszczał, że jest to dość biedna dzielnica.

Matt leżał na zużytej, prawdopodobnie odkupionej od kogoś, kanapie. Nie było telewizora, ale książki walały się dookoła wraz z kilkoma pudełkami po pizzie, puszkami po napojach i pustymi pojemnikami po fast foodach. Nienaturalny zapach był nieprzyjemny.

— Gdzie...? — zaczął Matt.

— To miejsce? — zapytała Claire. — Matt, nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że znasz _Spider-Mana_.

— Och — powiedział Matt.

To była prawda. Walka. Był zbyt wolny, aby uniknąć ostrzy rzuconych w jego stronę. Peter.

Istniały dwa bicia serc w kuchni. Matt natychmiast je rozpoznał.

Rytm serca Foggy'ego był mu bardzo dobrze znany. Jego tętno było trochę zbyt szybkie i wymachiwał ramionami, tak jak wtedy, gdy był sfrustrowany. Taka reakcja była zazwyczaj przeznaczona dla Matta.

Gniew Foggy'ego tym razem nie był skierowany na Matta. Był przeznaczony dla drugiego bicia serca, które było naturalnie szybsze niż u Foggy'ego, ale stabilne. Peter opierał się o kuchenny blat, apteczka spoczywała tuż obok niego. Foggy zajmował się jego ranami.

Spokój emanujący z Petera zapewniał o bezpieczeństwie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Matt ufał osądowi Petera. Jeśli ten nie martwił się, ani nie wpadał w panikę, to znaczy że Matt też nie musiał się martwić.

— Można byłoby pomyśleć, że... — mówił Foggy w kuchni — z tym całym „ochraniać ludzi" i tej... _obsesji_ na punkcie, aby nikt nie ucierpiał, wy mściciele możecie lepiej się bronić i nie zostawać rannymi! Wy lekkomyślni i... _nieodpowiedzialni_...

Peter skrzywił się, gdy Foggy zajmował się jego rozciętym policzkiem.

— Przepraszam?

— Zamknij się i pozwól mi na moją tyradę — powiedział mu Foggy.

— Foggy? — zawołał Matt, starając się usiąść, mimo usilnych starań Claire, która popychała go w dół.

— Matt?! — Foggy zignorował niezbyt poważne rany Petera i wbiegł do salonu, ślizgając się na stopach ubranych jedynie w skarpetki. — Matt, ty chwalebny draniu, nie jesteś martwy!

Foggy uściskał Matta, który uśmiechnął się, kryjąc twarz w jego ramieniu, ponieważ to był _Foggy_. Matt zawsze był szczęśliwy widząc Foggy'ego, człowieka, który był jak promień słońca w ponurym, bezwzględnym świecie.

— Ostrożnie, wciąż jest ranny — ostrzegła go Claire. Foggy niechętnie puścił Matta.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś w porządku — powiedział Foggy. Potem jego uśmiech zmienił się w pełną skupienia dezaprobatę.

Peter, który wszedł do salonu za Foggy'm, mruknął miękko:

— Um, hm.

— Matthew Murdock — powiedział powoli Foggy. — Co cholery?!

— Um — mruknął Matt.

— Zostałeś poważnie ranny! Znowu! I nawet tym razem nie poszedłeś do mnie! Krwawiący, poszedłeś do domu z nastolatkiem.

— Nie zgadzam się z tym — przerwał mu Peter. — Jestem... okej, technicznie mam dziewiętnaście lat, ale hej. Jestem osobą dorosłą.

— Och, dziewiętnaście lat? Naprawdę? — zapytała Claire. Klęczała między kanapą i stolikiem. Obok niej na dywanie było wysypane materiały medyczne. Wydawała się trochę spięta, ale o wiele bardziej spokojna niż Foggy, który robił się coraz bardziej czerwony, miał potargane włosy i trochę szalony wygląd. — Wyglądasz na o wiele młodszego.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

— Często mi to mówią.

Foggy machał gorączkowo rękoma.

— Nie o to mi chodzi.

— Foggy, poznałeś wcześniej Petera — powiedział Matt. — I to wieki temu. W czym jest problem?

Claire spojrzała na niego.

— Cześć — powiedziała podnosząc rękę nad głową. — Tu twoja nazbyt miła pielęgniarka. Nie spotkałam wcześniej tego dzieciaka.

Matt wskazał między Peterem i Claire w znanym geście przestawiania.

— Claire to jest Peter. Peter to jest wspaniała Claire.

Peter machnął do niej nieśmiało.

— Cześć, Claire.

— Hej, Bambi — powiedziała Claire.

Matt może nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale czuł jak zmroziła go wzrokiem. Ach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Peter wciąż był swoim charakterystycznym czerwono-niebieskim kostiumie.

— _Wciąż_... — przerwał im Foggy —... tu nie o to chodzi! Matt, kolego, obiecaj, że będziesz bardziej ostrożny i nie będziesz kończył w takim stanie.

Matt uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie odpowiedział. Foggy zmrużył oczy.

— Matt — powtórzył srogo. — Jestem poważny.

Claire trzęsła się na dywanie z powodu powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Pochyliła głowę, aby uniknąć konfrontacji rozpoczynającej się nad jej głową i zaczęła zbierać przybory medyczne.

Peter podkradł się wokół argumentujących ze sobą prawników i schylił się, żeby jej pomóc.

Natychmiast ją polubił i był szczęśliwy, że Matt ma takich dobrych przyjaciół. Peter w tych dniach nie miał żadnego. Tylko on i jego puste mieszkanie oraz sporadyczne odwiedziny nadludzkich znajomych, którzy zalegiwali na jego kanapie, a także wizyty jego cioci.

Gdy Peter przykucnął, coś w jego boku go ukuło, a niektóre z jego pajęczyn na garniturze rozdarły się. W przeważnej części zignorował to i z natężoną uwagę zwijał bandaż.

— Peter! — powiedziała Claire, zbliżając się do niego. Jej ręce unosiły się nad rosnącą wilgocią na torsie Petera. Nad nimi Matt i Foggy zamilkli.

— Peter? — zapytał Matt. Skrzywił się i przechylił głowę na bok, koncentrując się. — Jesteś ranny?

— Tak. Krwawi bardzo mocno — mruknęła Claire. Odsunęła materiał jego kostiumu, odsłaniając głęboką ranę.

Och. Peter całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Został mocno zraniony w walce przez ostrze rzezimieszka jakąś godzinę temu, ale był zbyt skupiony na oszałamiającym i rannym Daredevilu, by martwić się o małą szramę. Pokrył ranę pajęczyną i całkowicie o niej zapomniał, zajmując się walką i starając się zaciągnąć Matta do swojego mieszkania.

— Uch — powiedział Peter. — Zgadnij, kogo rany nie zagoiły się samodzielnie.

Z rosnącym przerażeniem, Foggy przeniósł wzrok z Matta na Petera.

— Jest was _dwóch_ — wyszeptał.

— Pomóż mi go położyć — nakazała Claire, wchodząc w tryb pielęgniarki.

— To naprawdę nie jest takie poważne — próbował ich uspokoić Peter.

— _Jest ich dwóch_ — szepnął ponownie Foggy.

— Foggy! — Podskoczył na ponaglający krzyk Claire. Chwycił Petera pod ramiona i pomógł go ułożyć w pozycji poziomej.

Claire zdarła resztę pajęczyny i zaczęła badać przerwaną skórę Petera. Foggy zerkał przez jej ramię, krzywiąc się na otwartą, krwawiącą ranę.

— Tak — rzekł Peter patrząc na sufit. — Miło cię poznać, Claire.

— Zamknij się — odpowiedziała mu.

Dłonie Claire były pokryte krwią Petera, gdy marszczyła brwi w skupieniu podczas swojej pracy. Twarz Foggy'ego przybrała lekko zielony odcień. Matt, wciąż leżący na kanapie, nie wydawał się za bardzo przejmować. Widział Petera z znacznie gorszymi obrażeniami. To naprawdę nie było nic wielkiego.

Foggy wycofał się, gdy Claire wyciągnęła igłę i nici z zamiarem zszycia rany. Wyglądał na chorego.

— Dzwonię do Karen — powiedział szybko i zniknął w kuchni.

OoO

Karen przybyła niecałe pół godziny później z szeroko otwartymi oczami i torebką pełną swetrów Matta.

— _Mój Boże_ — powiedziała. — Matt!

— Karen, nic mi nie jest — zapewnił ją. — Wskazał na swoje zranione ciało. — To nie jest tak źle jak na to wygląda.

Peter poderwał się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, dziarski i pełen energii pomimo tego, że krwawił na Claire mniej niż godzinę temu. Pochylił się nad oparciem kanapy i uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Tak, Matt jest nie do zdarcia. Będzie w porządku w ciągu kilku dni.

— O mój Boże — powiedziała Karen.

Peter zamrugał. Karen również zamrugała otwierając usta. Matt westchnął i powiedział:

— Peter, maska.

Wspomniana maska była jeszcze w kuchni, gdzie Foggy zdarł ją z młodzieńca, gdy był uzbrojony w środek dezynfekujący oraz waciki na patyczku i bezwzględną potrzebą opatrywania głupiego nadczłowieka.

Peter obniżył się, kucając, aż tylko jego ogromne oczy i puszyste włosy były widoczne znad oparcia kanapy.

— Ups.

Karen wciąż się w niego wpatrywała.

— Karen to Peter. Peter to Karen — Matt przedstawił ich sobie.

— Cześć, Karen — przywitał ją Peter.

— Jesteś Spider-Manem — powiedziała Karen. — Jesteś... o mój Boże.

— Czy to naprawdę takie zaskakujące? — spytał Matt marszcząc brwi. — Daredevil i Spider-Man są znani z tego, że współpracują ze sobą. Foggy powiedział, że czasami w gazetach istnieją nowiny o naszym zespole.

— Ile masz lat? — zapytała Karen, ignorując Matta.

Peter westchnął i usiadł na kanapie.

— Życzę sobie, żeby ludzie przestali mnie o to pytać. Jestem dorosły. — Karen spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. — Jestem!

— Jest — poparł go Matt.

— To Spider-Man — powtarzała Karen. Pokręciła głową i zacisnęła powieki, jakby nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć. — _Spider-Man_...

Foggy oparł się o framugę drzwi z skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Uśmiechał się do nich.

— Czyż ta scena nie jest nostalgiczna.

— _Obaj_ znacie Spider-Mana? — zapytała Karen.

— Eeee... — Foggy ocenił gniew widoczny w zmrużonych oczach kobiety i spróbował: — Tak?

— Franklinie Nelson — powiedziała powoli Karen. — Jak _śmiałeś_ nie powiedzieć mi, jak _uroczy_ jest Spider-Man?

Peter patrzył na ich trójkę.

— Czy wy _zawsze_ jesteście tacy?

Z kuchni, gdzie robiła swoją trzecią kawę, na którą jak mówiła sobie zasłużyła, Claire krzyknęła:

— Ja taka nie jestem! Jestem w tym towarzystwie niezwykle zrównoważoną osobą!

— Dziękuję! — odkrzyknął Peter. — Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nadal istnieją normalni ludzie!

— Ale _jesteś_ uroczy, Spidey! — powiedziała głośno Claire.

Peter ukrył swoją zarumienioną twarz w nieuszkodzonym ramieniu Matta. Tamten spojrzał na niego z sympatią.

— Odpowiadając na pytanie... — zaczął Matt —... tak. Zawsze są tacy.

Peter jęknął ponownie.

OoO

Obudził się na odgłos miękkiego chrapania i odległego dźwięku przygotowywanego jedzenia. Odrzucił koce i obrócił się, nie zważając na ból w swoim w większości uzdrowionym ciele.

Matt, leżąc na kanapie, uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego sennie.

Czwórka jego gości została u niego na noc. Peterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Był bardzo zadowolony z towarzystwa, którego doświadczał rzadko, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że musiał spać na podłodze. Zaoferował swoje łóżko Claire, które chętnie przyjęła ofertę. Matt, ze względu na swój poszkodowany stan, otrzymał kanapę. W jakiś sposób, Foggy skończył również na kanapie, wciśnięty w niewielką przestrzeń między oparciem, a mężczyzną.

Karen oraz Peter wzruszyli na to ramionami i wzięli podłogę. Karen skrzywiła się, kiedy otarła się o poszkodowany bok Petera i umieściła nad nim warstwę koców.

Matt, a także Peter zostali pozbawieni swoich kostiumów i zostali przebrani na rozkaz Foggy'ego w wygodne swetry. Peter dowiedział się, że mężczyzna i Karen mieli niebezpieczne skłonności kwoki, z którymi trzeba się liczyć. Zastanawiał się, jak Matt sobie z nimi radzi.

— Dzień dobry — wyszeptał Peter.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział równie cicho Matt.

Foggy leżał koło niego, jego stopy odziane w skarpetki spoczywały na kolanach Matta, gdy chrapał cicho.

Matt przesunął palcem po pięcie Foggy'ego. Mężczyzna miał rosnącą kolekcję wzorzystych, jaskrawo kolorowych skarpetek. Lubił je nosić do swojego garnituru. Miał dziś na sobie jedną z takich par. Matt czuł zaokrąglony kształt pod swoim palcem. Były to ulubione skarpetki Foggy'ego, z wyszytymi małymi awokado.

Karen weszła do pokoju. Zarzuciła ręce na oparcie kanapy i szczerząc się ogromnie, powiedziała głośno:

— Dzień dobry!

Foggy prychnął, budząc się. Usiadł i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

— Co się dzieje?

Matt popchnął go z powrotem na kanapę.

— Idź spać, Foggy.

— Mowy nie ma! — Karen wyciągnęła rękę i zaczęła dziobać palcem policzek mężczyzny. Foggy wydał z siebie protestujący pomruk. — Jeśli ja nie śpię to ty również, śpiochu. No dalej.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Foggy, ukrywając twarz w oparciu kanapy.

Claire wybrała właśnie ten moment, aby wejść do salonu i umieścić talerz z wielką ilością naleśników na małym stoliku Petera.

— Śniadanie jest gotowe — oznajmiła.

Foggy znowu usiadł, otwierając oczy.

— Nie śpię.

Karen z uśmiechem ponownie dziubnęła palcem jego policzek.

— Och? Myślałam, że jesteś zbyt zmęczony...

Foggy spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

— _Naleśniki_ — podkreślił.

Matt już wstał. Claire musiała zagonić go do fotela, ignorując jego protesty.

— Nie, Murdock, zeszłej nocy wykrwawiałeś się na moich rękach. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jest to niegrzeczne. Ktoś inny może nakryć do stołu.

Peter zajął się tym, wracając z garstką sztućców i na pół opróżnioną butelką soku pomarańczowego. Claire spojrzała na niego.

— Jestem prawie wyleczony — uspokoił ją.

Podciągnął zbyt dużą koszulkę, pokazując swoją ranę. Była już mniejsza, z zakrzepłą krwią oraz błyszczącymi, różowymi, zagojonymi końcami.

Claire spojrzała znacząco na Matta.

— Dlaczego nie możesz być bardziej jak Pajączek? _Zaawansowane leczenie_. — Skinęła na Petera. — Lubię cię.

— Naaaaleeeeśnikiiii. — Foggy opadł na krzesło obok Matta, zacierając w podekscytowaniu ręce. Spojrzał na naleśniki, marszcząc lekko brwi. — Hej, chwila. Nie są one trochę, no wiesz... ciemnie?

Claire zajęła swoje miejsce.

— Och, czyli ich nie chcesz?

— Nie powiedziałem tego! — Foggy chwycił swój talerz i syrop klonowy. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Claire. — _Lubię_ , gdy moje naleśniki są mocno przysmażone.

— Mylślę, że są śfietne — powiedział Peter, ledwie zrozumiale przez ogromny kęs naleśników. Jego policzki były wypchane, a sam wyglądał jak wiewiórka z puszystymi włosami.

— Nie mów z pełnymi ustami — skarcił go Matt.

Używając jednej ręki, ponieważ druga była zabandażowana, posmarował swojego naleśnika dżemem w miejscu, gdzie nie był spalony.

— Matt został wychowany przez zakonnice — szepnął Foggy Petterowi, zakrywając usta dłonią. — Nie bierz do siebie jego agresywnego wymogów co do manier. — Matt kopnął go pod stołem. — Ała!

— Wszyscy powinniśmy wziąć do siebie jego uwagi... — powiedziała Karen —...i uczyć się od niego. Zwłaszcza ty, Foggy.

Foggy zaskrzeczał oburzony.

— Dlaczego ja?

Karen wyciągnęła rękę i starła kciukiem smugę syropu klonowego ciągnącego się wzdłuż jego szczęki.

— To jest powód — powiedziała z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Claire zaśmiała się i Matt również zachichotał w swoją szklankę. Foggy wydął wargi.

— To jest okrutne — powiedział.

— Zamknij się i jedz swoje naleśniki, Nelson — powiedziała mu Karen, wcale nie będąc niemiła.

Było ciasno wokół stolika Petera. Blat był obładowany talerzami, szklankami oraz wszystkimi możliwymi rzeczami, którymi można było posmarować naleśniki, jakie posiadał Peter. Ich krzesła były stłoczone na małej przestrzeni. Uderzali się łokciami, a ich nogi splątały się pod stołem. Nikomu to naprawdę nie przeszkadzało.

Poranne promienie słoneczne wpadały przez małe okno w domu Petera, a dźwięki z ulicy wydawały się odległe i niezauważalne. Świat był daleko, a ta chwila należała do nich. Było bezpiecznie. Peter nie doświadczył takiej swobody i miłości panującej przy wspólnym posiłku odkąd zginął wuj Ben To było... miłe. Peter zapomniał, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Matt zauważył, jak Peter był spokojny. Nastolatek patrzył na ich czwórkę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Wszystko dobrze, Peter? — zapytał cicho Matt.

— Tak — odpowiedział szczerze Peter. Smak naleśników i syropu klonowego wciąż był świeży na jego języku, a ludzie wokół niego, których mógł nazwać przyjaciółmi, śmiali się. Niewielki uśmiech pojawił mu się na ustach. — Tak, Matt. Wszystko jest idealnie.


End file.
